


Soldier's Wife

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Love Letters, POV First Person, Soft Femdom, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: The wife of a soldier writes a letter to her husband, reminiscing about him and about their intimate times together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Soldier's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Dear Steve,

It's been so, so terribly long since we last saw each other, I can hardly stand it. I'm always happy to receive your letters but it's just not the same, you know? Every time I read them I miss the sound of your voice and wish you were there telling me all those things instead, and every time you finish it up with "a big hug" I can't help but miss your big, strong arms around me.

It's almost Christmas, so I hope they'll let you come home soon. It's so lonely without you here. The other day Mike came over to help me fix the sink. Nothing happened, of course - I would never do that - but just having someone flirt with me again was nice for a change. I bet you'll be mad at me for letting him in but you shouldn't, really he's harmless.

Besides, I'm not interested in anyone else but you, darling.

Remember that time in that hotel with the big hot tub? When we celebrated our anniversary, and you got that fancy champagne to drink together. We were so drunk... but I bet you still remember everything. I sure do. Maybe we could go there again once you're back?

Speaking of which, I've got a little something for when you get here. I thought about taking a photo and sending it with the letter but I'd die of shame if any of your comrades saw it. Besides, isn't it more fun to leave something to the imagination?

I'll give you a few hints: all-black, lace, see-through.

I've been wearing it under my normal clothes a few times. I'm wearing it right now, as I'm writing this letter and thinking of you.

I've even put it on when I went to work a couple times, underneath my black pencil skirt and my white shirt with that little petal collar that you like so much. Don't worry, I had an undershirt so it wouldn't show through.

Maybe I could dress up like that for you next time we see each other, except of course with no undershirt. You've always had a thing for my work clothes, God knows why.

I'll even put on those high-heeled pumps you got me. The ones that look like they belong to a stripper, with the shiny black varnish and the cherry-red soles.

I'll put up a little show for you, make you sit down on the bed and dance for you, taking off my clothes one piece at a time. I won't let you touch me until I'm done, even if I'll be dying to feel your hands on me. I want to be sure you'll be craving to touch my skin before you get to, so you'll get a little taste of what I've been going through.

We're going to take it real slow. I want you to kiss me hard and touch me, but you can't take anything off. I'll sit on your lap and let you play with me, and you better be hard as a rock as you do so. I want to feel how much you want me, I want to know you need it as badly as I do before we get down to it.

You better not be too impatient. When I'm ready for more, and only then, I'll make you lie on the bed and then I'll ride your face. You'll know what to do, you've always been so good with your tongue. I want you to worship me with it, I want you to make me cum hard. I want to see your chin drenched in my juices before I let you even pull your cock out of your pants. I want to feel your hot tongue on my clit and my pussy lips and even inside me, over and over again like a prayer. I want you to really eat me out, as if your life depended on it, as if that was your only chance to convince me I should let you go further – because it might just be.

What do you think should come next?

Oh, I hope you don't think you'll be fucking me _that_ easily, do you?

First, I'll make you watch as I touch myself, fingering my wet pussy to prepare it for your big cock. It's been so long, you can't just shove it in, you know?

Once I'm ready, I'll get up from your face and move onto your lap again, this time with your cock out of your pants. I want to see it hard and ready to go, I want to see how much you want me. I want to grasp it in my hand and feel it twitching and pulsating with need.

Then, finally, I'll move in closer and start to slide it in. I'll wait till it's all in, every single inch, deep inside of me. I'll first make sure I can take it, then I will ride it hard and fast. I want to feel every inch of it hitting my sweet spots, I want you to hold out as I fuck you, because I want us to cum together. And I want you to call my name as you cum, and I will do the same, I will scream it at the top of my lungs and I won't care if anyone hears us. Let them die mad and envious.

Then, I want you to hold me tight and kiss me, kiss me like you want to take my breath away, kiss me like there's no tomorrow. I want you to sweet talk to me, tell me how much you love me and caress my hair. I want to fall asleep with my head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat.

I have to say goodbye now, I've got to make dinner. Although I'm hungry for you right now, rather than food...

I really miss you, Steve, I hope you're thinking of me.

Well, I might have given you something to think about, haven't I? Hope you're looking forward to it.

With Love,

Your lonely wife, Camila

XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
